There are presently a variety of holding and fitting means for hanging elements designed for advertising purposes at the point of sale, generally formed by springs or the like, but these elements not only weaken the structure of the device, but also cannot avoid cases involving considerable changes in the height considered as the most convenient for the hanging mobile or advertising device, these changes being due to atmospherical conditions, such as moisture, temperature or the like, or to the material wear and tear and loss of elasticity.